Mischievous Angel
by EtherealDreamCloud
Summary: A peculiar variation of how it all began, seasoned with a touch of mysticism. In this story, an Angel is about to be given a task to help someone who just so happens to look nearly the same. He has to help him cope with an awful person who happens to live next-door to him. How would he help him? And how will it go?


**Credits: Original author is Irina Sazonova** **(also known as Drakana666 from DeviantArt) This was translated from Russian to English.**

 **Translator's notes: I don't have a lot to say about this other than that I only changed some things very slightly. Heck, there was even a comparison that Woody's nose was "like a brick" which I thought was unnecessary but amusing at the same time. Well, that's it for now.**

* * *

There lived a little Angel in the light. He was not like the other angels. His fellow angels were mostly beautiful, while this one looked more cute and funny. Everything about his appearance was amusing - his cheerful chestnut crest, huge eyes with heavenly sky-blue colour, his protruding ears, a grin that reaches the ears, and a long nose. It was impossible to look at him without a smile.

But the Angel didn't take offense at this, he was very cheerful and loved it when others smile. But the most important thing that distinguished him from the others - he was very mischievous. There was not a day when the Angel did not play a trick on anyone. His companions, of course, laughed at the pranks, but those over who were more like leaders, of course weren't so cheerful. Therefore, the offended angels often complained about him to God and asked:

"Father, why did you create him like that? He's just being a hooligan. It's unbecoming for an angel!"

However, God only answered calmly:

"Patience, my children. I never do anything in vain. I have given each of you unique talent which should help you in life. The talent of that Angel - to skilfully arrange pranks, and you shall soon understand why."

One day, God has called all the angels and has told such speech:

"My children, a terrible disaster struck people. In their world came a new demon, destroying human souls. But he acts not with storm and a swoop like the other demons. He does evil slowly and thoroughly, every day, by slightly undermining the faith of people in all good. This demon feeds on the suffering of his victims and becomes stronger every day. So far he creates evil doings only in one place, but his power will soon spread further. Only one of you can cope with him, and it is... you, my child!"

Suddenly the finger of God pointed to our mischief-maker. He was terribly surprised by that:

"Me?! But Father, why have you chosen me? I do not have such strong powers as my friends. Any of them would do a much better job with this task. And I only know how to make pranks and act out."

"Precisely." God spoke wisely "You do not know that laughter and joy heals the soul. And what is good for the soul, is also fatal for demons. Now do you understand why I have chosen you?"

"I understand." the Angel obediently glanced down, although in fact he did not fully understand "But how do I find this demon? And how can I deal with him since he's so awful?"

"You will understand this yourself when you find a demon. And you will be able to do this for the pain that he managed to inflict on people. There are many places on Earth where people need help, but that pain is strong, sharp, and it could tear to pieces. And the pain you need is not so strong, but dull and aching, as if eating from the inside. Well, you have learned everything that it is necessary for you. And now, fly, create light, and do your good as you can!"

The Angel didn't argue with that, he spread his wings and went to Earth. He circled for a long time over the surface of the planet, looking for the right place. And there is a lot of places where he felt how souls literally shouted for help. This Angel felt like his heart was torn apart, but he understood that he could not help. And then finally the son of the light felt the same pain that God had been telling him - dull and aching, like an old wound. The Angel began to fly down to the source of the pain. It spread over a small, seemingly peaceful town, or rather over one of its districts. And the strongest concentration soared over two concrete houses. One of them was big, old, extremely unattractive, and even causes fear. The other house, on the contrary, was much smaller, neat and nice.

In addition, it was painted in the favourite colour of the Angel - blue. But this did not attract the attention of our hero. Near the house, in the shade of a tree, he noticed a short man. The guy was lying on a deckchair, closed his eyes and was smiling, apparently enjoying the beautiful afternoon. Angel flew closer to examine him and froze in surprise - this man exactly resembled him, only without a halo and wings. It couldn't be mere coincidence. The angel hovered over the young man in thought, wondering if he could be that demon. After all, everyone knows that the servants of darkness can take a variety of forms, often innocent. But here his thoughts were interrupted by some wild deafening roar, which frightened both the Angel and the person in the deckchair. Behind the green hedge, an awful roaring mechanism swept through at a great speed, which emitted a large amount of dark suffocating smoke, which made the guy and Angel cough a lot.

'What kind of devilish machine is this?!' our hero was dumbfounded while trying to make out something in this thick smoke.

When the veil had dissipated a little, he saw a fat bald man with evil orange eyes. This fat bald man was rushing about in the yard of the terrible house on his motor lawn mower, and was grinning maliciously. And from this man there was so much inhuman wrath that it made the Angel understood everything.

'It's him! The demon!' he thought frighteningly and quickly whisked behind the tree until the smoke completely disappeared.

People are not able to see angels so easily. However, demons are able to do that, and this would threaten the Angel with a great misfortune. But in the meantime the unpleasant sight continued. A little dog suddenly jumped out of the green hedge and did its business directly on the flower bed which made the flowers wilt nearly right away. The young man tried to say something, but the dog only barked at him and ran away back. And then there was some old ugly woman who was cheeky enough to simply throw two garbage bags into his yard. The Angel watched with horror in his eyes all this disgrace, but could not take any action yet. Finally, the infernal neighbour again rushed past the hedge, ruining the air with dark smoke. It was painful to look at the owner of the blue house. The young man was about to burst into tears from resentment and helplessness. But after all the rage in him has prevailed, and he angrily shouted at his neighbour who was already going to inside the terrible house:

"Hey! Mr. Rottweiler! We need to have a talk!"

However the potbellied one only grinned mockingly and slammed the door behind him. As soon as the demon disappeared from his field of vision, the Angel got out of his hiding spot and quietly approached the short guy. He stood there having clenched fists and teeth in powerless rage, and even his big blue eyes dimmed with frustration to the point where they nearly became gray. The Angel felt very sorry for the poor young man and he wanted to help him, but so far he did not know how. At least it was necessary to find out whether this person is worthy to be helped out. Therefore the son of light first looked at his heart to understand what it was like.

The heart of the man was covered with cracks and chips here and there, small pieces had already came off from him. It was even beating slowly and wearily, as if reluctantly. Apparently he got a lot from his time. The Angel has carefully pushed a hand in a hole in the crippled heart and has touched soul of the person. The Angel carefully put his hand into the hole of the crippled heart and touched the soul of the person. And he saw that he was once cheerful and kind, but now he was literally dying a slow and painful death. Exactly like God said. And earlier the Angel still had little idea how to fight the demon, then now everything became fully clear to him:

'Father said that human suffering makes a demon stronger, and it evokes them with the help of rudeness and mockery. So I need to mock him, make him a laughing-stock, then no one will take him seriously. It will weaken the demon and at the same time it will cure those whom he already has managed to do much harm. I'll start with this person.'

"Dear young man..." tenderly said the Angel to him "You suffered too much. Your soul is pure, but it has been exhausted by the nasty antics of the disgusting demon. I know that you want to achieve justice, and I will help you with this. And you will help me as well."

With these words, the Angel dissolved into the broken heart of this person with radiant light and merged with his soul. All the cracks and holes in the heart instantly merged, filled with new life. The man's eyes flashed again with celestial blue colour and filled with determination. Slyly squinting, the guy grinned and said:

"Well, it's nothing, neighbour. You still have to make me laugh. I have been silent for a long time, but I will not tolerate your bullying anymore. Henceforth, you are waiting for a 'sweet' life, and then I'll laugh and have fun, but not just me of course. I promise you this, or my name is not Woody Trickster!"

After that, the guy took out a mobile phone out of his pocket, dialed someone's number and said into the phone:

"Hello, is this the Jowood Vienna TV studio? I have an idea for a cool show, from which you can not refuse..."


End file.
